SoulClan/Roleplay
Archives: ' Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3 ---- Thunderblaze would pin a murder on Creekfrost, and rip Orchidbloom out of his paws. But how...? He thought on it as he walked, keeping a close eye on Orchidbloom as she started stalking a shrew. Hmm...that Talonfang always seemed somewhat shifty, close to her brother, but not at the same time. Maybe he could talk to her, learn some secrets about Creekfrost...and then ruin his life.Silverstar 16:42, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail sucked in a deep breath through her teeth. She had forgotten about Stormpaw. ''He is ''not ''going to be happy. ''She kinked her tail over her back before glancing worriedly back in the direction of camp. "I have to go the kits," she told her mate softly. "I don't want them to be alone." She nodded curtly to Skippingstone, before spinning around and trudging back into camp, where she made a beeline for the nursery. She ducked her head under the small den entrance and pushed her way through the lichen only to find Creekfrost curled up around them. She dipped her head to him and smiled sweetly, nudging her way between him in the kits and curling around them, the two cats' bodies making a barrier with the kits protected in the middle. They weren't touching, thank StarClan, but Squirreltail felt Creekfrost's hot breath on her ear as he muttered to himself. They exchanged glances before Squirreltail asked dryly, "Do you want to stay with them? I think they've found a fondness for you." She laughed softly, just as Driftkit clambered over her back and on to Creekfrost, the tiny she-kit mewling. - Stormpaw felt Whitepaw's pelt brush his and he looked at her, asking, "do you want kits when you're older?" He blushed, but kept it well hidden in his thick cheek fur. It wasn't quite a... wrong question of sorts, just a little... eh. He flicked his tail lightly as they reached the SunClan border. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:30, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost jumped with surprise at Squirreltail's voice, not even noticing she was there. "O-oh, uh, you can stay with them. I-I think I might go hunting," he mewed, glancing at the little kit on his back and nuzzling her awkwardly. He thought the kits were really cute, and he wanted to protect them and take care of them, but it kind of felt... weird... having this responsibility, like, just about a day ago he was just a newly named warrior, now he was taking care of kits. Weird. Larchstoneskippingstar nodded. "I'll talk to you later." His paws twitched as he wondered if he should look for Stormpaw now, or wait until later... He was expecting Stormpaw to probably scratch his muzzle, which he knew he kind of deserved. Whitepaw gave Stormpaw a baffled look and started laughing. "Haha! Kits are gross pigs. But if I did have kits, I'd be a pretty rock'in mom, don't you think? I'd show them how to be ''extreme," she mewed, then tripped over a root and fell, getting a mouthful of earth. Rainwisp swallowed uncomfortably and changed the subject, guilt washing over him. "J-just be careful with that eye, okay? I don't want you to go crazy blinking it," he let out a loud awkward laugh. Ahh... please don't hurt me. '' "Whatever," Aspenwhisker muttered, then stalked out of the den, her eye covered in the plaster. She hoped everyone would see that a Clanmate attacked her. She was determined to get Talonfang's secret out, even if she died trying. 01:31, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom failed her attempt to catch her prey, and scowled bitterly under her breath. She was surprised to see Thunderblaze so eager to go, he was practically ''nudging her back to camp. StarClan's sake...he ''asked to tag along, I didn't require him to!'' She thought dryly as she followed the energetic warrior back into camp. They'd be sitting their vigil soon... ...why was Thunderblaze so eagerly looking around camp for someone? Had Orchidbloom missed something?Silverstar 00:19, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost saw Orchidbloom and Thunderblaze and padded over to them, already planning to leave camp anyway, and he kind of wanted to talk to Orchidbloom. "Hey, Orchidbloom, congratulations on becoming a warrior," he mewed, still a bit downcast, then nodded to Thunderblaze. "You too." He turned back to Orchidbloom. "I was wondering if you want to maybe go hunting again? Like w-when Mothwhisker took us? I mean, not like, now, but later, maybe tomorrow? You could show me how to fish," he mewed, stammering and a bit uncomfortable with Thunderblaze. He seemed kind of werid. 00:54, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Thunderblaze cast Creekfrost some sort of distasteful glance, although he couldn't help but to bask in his praise as he always did. He was too busy plotting to bother with arguing with the dark warrior, so he simply grunted his response and slithered off. Let that Creekfrost enjoy basking in the company of Orchidbloom while he could...because he wouldn't see what he had planned coming. Orchidbloom gave a small shuffle, still in somewhat of a temperamental mood, although she retained her respectful and kind nature. "Sure, I'm up for a hunt tomorrow, if I'm not too tired after my vigil." She responded with a small, almost forced smile. "If you're not too busy with your kits." She added quickly.Silverstar 01:00, November 17, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, I'm not their real father, I'm helping Tal - oh, Squirreltail take care of them, since Skippingstone is gone..." Creekfrost flinched when he nearly said Talonfang. Why was he so bad a keeping secrets? It was sooo painful though, keeping such a big thing like that, but he had to for his sister. He wished he could tell Orchidbloom the truth... "Have you seen them yet? They're really cute." 01:09, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw eyed the she-cat curiously, before replying boldly to Whitepaw, "I want kits, but no more than one litter." A bitter taste rose on his tongue as he thought of Squirreltail. Traitor. ''He glanced around across SunClan's beautiful, empty lands, spotting a familiar pelt. ''Ravenpaw? She's with a patrol... This ain't gonna go well. ''"Whitepaw," he warned, flicking his tail towards the patrol coming at them. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:16, November 17, 2017 (UTC) "That's cool. Having one pesky litter sounds okay," the peachy tabby trailed off at the sight of the SunClan patrol. "Ooooh heck no!" Whitepaw yowled and began racing towards them in a fit of rage. 15:45, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail tucked Driftkit back at her side and rested her head on her paws as the kits suckled. She heard a light mewling as Snakekit clambered over to her blindly and settled down, curled against her neck. ''They are truly beautiful. ''She licked each kit's head affectionately in turn, before letting sleep take her into a long, peaceful rest. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:41, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Waterkit already opened her brilliant kitten blue eyes. She stared at the glittering morning sunlight dancing through the entrance, then announced to her siblings with a shrill mew about her achivement. "I want my eyes open too," Stormkit complaned, struggling to peel them open. The corner of one eye cracked open and he let out a squeak of fear, hiding his face within the mossy nest. Waterkit climbed over to him, stopping to sit on her shoulders and ordered him. "Try licking your paw and pawing at your eyes. It worked for me!" she mewed, words almost too jumbled to make out. Stormkit clumsily tried licking a paw, but it stuck him in the nose and he let out a whimper and hid his face again. 14:55, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Lostkit hadn't succeeded in opening his eyes... at least not yet. But he could already see? Or, at least in his sleep. It was strange, really, how vivid and puzzling they were, tied to so many numerous cats, yet all so different. It had felt as if Lostkit was walking into their dreams... But that was impossible, or so a young kitten thought. "All kittens are cute. " Orchidbloom had blurted out, before an unsettling feeling of hot embarrassment seethed from underneath her coat. Trying to recompose herself, the new warrior cleared her throat. "But, uh, I bet they'll be great warriors. They've got a patient... step father. "Silverstar 00:01, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Waterkit giggled and swatted Stormkit in the head, before climbing off of him and antagonizing her other siblings. "Have any of you opened your eyes yet?" she squeaked, feeling a little surge of pride warm her pelt. ''Mine opened first. I'm the biggest and best. I can help them all! '' Creekfrost gave Orchidbloom an awkward smile, dipping his head slightly as if embarrased. "Well, I'm going out. Have a good vigil," he mewed, nodding to her, then more coolly and a little uncomfortably to Thunderblaze. 03:36, November 24, 2017 (UTC) "Thanks," Orchidbloom replied in a smooth yet silent voice to the black warrior, giving him a small nod before she turned back to Thunderblaze. The ginger warrior seemed disturbed by her conversation with Creekfrost, but he uttered not a word and remained still as a stone. He stood close by, offering his thick coat as a source of warmth if she saw fit, but Orchidbloom was yet to budge. They started their vigil, Violetpetal sitting a distance away from the two.Silverstar 23:57, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Snakekit lay, smooth and silent as Waterkit climbed over his back. ''She thinks she opened her eyes first... Ha! She's dead wrong. I did! I'll be the ''perfect ''leader, I can feel it. ''He flattened his ears to his head as Waterkit slipped and her paw smacked his face, hard. "You-" He leaped to his paws, his startling amber eyes brighter than the sunset. He fixed them on his surprised sister, who glared at him. He curled his lips back, stepping forward a little, making sure to not stand on Driftkit, who had huddled up at his side. Snakekit's eyes had opened a few minutes before Waterkit's. ''Yeah, it might not be a big difference... But still! It's a difference. - No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:59, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Waterkit grinned at Snakekit. "You opened your eyes!" she exclaimed, pleased. "We can help everyone else open their eyes!" she trampled back to Stormkit and shoved him. "Open your eyes now, do what I told you to do. It'll work. One eyes might open first, and it'll be a bit weird, but it'll be worth it in the end, I mean, look at all these colors!" Creekfrost left camp quietly, scenting the dark forest for prey. He glanced up at one of the many trees and flew up the trunk like a squirrel, disappearing among the branches. 15:54, November 25, 2017 (UTC) (@Patch ur the med cat, right? Well, at least the mca, right? When do you think Embersong should wake up?) Sprucewind walked around, seeing if anything needed help with. Nothing so far, he thought. He walked up to Sandynose. "Anything I can do?" [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 17:41, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Snakekit stayed put where he was. "They can open their eyes when they decide it's time," he snarled softly, dangerously. - Sandynose nodded thoughtfully at Sprucewind. "Perhaps you could help with some hunting? The prey pile is rather low." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:13, November 25, 2017 (UTC) (she should probably be healed by now) Waterkit stared at Snakekit, hurt sparking in her blue eyes. "I was only trying to help them. You should stop being mean," she murmured, stumbling on her wobbly legs to the edge of the nest, turning her head away from her sibling and peering over the other side. ''What if they don't know how to open them? What if their eyes stay shut forever because I never should them? The big sister should help and look out for them, I'm a big sister, I think, so I'm supposed to help. 00:55, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Snakekit rolled his eyes at his sister before padding over to her and swinging his paw over her ears, ruffling the tufts. "I'm not being mean," she told her firmly, eyes fixed on something in the distance, something that wasn't in this world. "I'm simply suggesting we leave it to nature. It's not like they're never gonna open their eyes." - Mothwhisker paced nervously in front of the medicine cat den, his worry for Embersong overwhelming. What if she didn't wake up? He tried not to think about that. - Stormpaw left Whitepaw to go back to camp on her own, as he needed to use the dirtplace. After he finished he made his way back to camp and almost head butted Larchstar. He felt his heart grow cold as a growl rose in his throat. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:36, November 26, 2017 (UTC) "You don't know that. You're as old as me. You know as little as I do about the world," Waterkit mewed sulkly, still refusing to look at Snakekit. She turned back to the nest and viewed her siblings, and for the first time saw her mother, Squirreltail. She was so pretty! "Mama, I opened my eyes," she announced proudly, giving Snakekit a rueful sidelong glance. "So did Snakekit." Whitepaw was still pretty mad at Stormpaw, but she played it cool until he left and began savagly attacking a bramble thicket to release her anger, but that wasn't a good idea, once her fur got tangled in thorns. Madly, she thrashed around like a fish out of water, but that made her more tangled. Whitepaw stopped, breathing heavily. Larchstar nearly let out a yelp of surprise when he almost ran into Stormpaw. Anticipation prickled his tabby pelt. "Oh, Stormpaw. I was looking for you. I must speak with you in privite," he mewed, casually, trying not to seem weird, but he was pretty sure he was doing the opposite. Creekfrost stalked a bird within the browning leaves of the tree. He watched it closely until a new scent tickled his nose, Talonfang. How was she? He should check on her. He had high hopes for their relationship now. Perhaps she would see how foolish she had been and they could be siblings again! But a fresh wave of resentment and guilt washed the hope away. Why should he forgive her so easily? She had killed Clanmates, lied, and hurt him. But to his annoyance he just couldn't hold a grudge. Why am I so dumb? ''he thought, then without realizing it, stepped on a dried leaf on the branch, which crackled loudly, and the bird fluttered away, letting out an alarm call. He leaped backward, squeaking, then lost his balance on the branch and fell to the forest floor. 04:30, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw couldn't help but flinch away from the tom, a little unsure. "We talk here," he snapped, still shocked he dared talk to his leader like that. He planted his butt down. "Otherwise we don't talk at all. Besides, I have to meet up with Whitepaw." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:29, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Larchstar would have prefered to talk farther from camp, but if this was the only chance he had to take it. With a light sigh, the leader sat down, curling his tail over his paws, looking graceful. "Very well... Stormpaw, you obviously know of Skippingstone's sudden disappearance," he began carefully. Stormkit eventually got his eyes open, the same kitten blue as his siblings. He looked around him at the den, the mossy nest beneath his paws, the sunlight gilttering through the entrance, his brothers and sisters, his mother. Waterkit's eyes birghtened when she saw his open eyes. "Stormkit! You did it!" she yowled, scrambling over to him, not caring if she jabbed the other kits in the face with her paws. "How does it feel?" Stormkit only stared at her, frozen like a stone, frightened and yet amazed to see Waterkit. 03:13, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Snakekit trained his amber eyes on his brother, a little harsh as he said, "another one." He glanced at his youngest sister, Driftkit, who was mewling softly, "I can't see." She whimpered a little as she bumped against Snakekit's paws and recoiled. Snakekit spyed Lostkit, but said nothing. - Driftkit felt her sealed eye lids give a little flutter and she heard Waterkit and Snakekit bickering in the background, Stormkit joining in every now and then. Why was she taking so long to open her eyes? She let out a low hiss of annoyance, before her eyes were forced open when she batted them with her paws. "I can see!" - Stormpaw bared his teeth at his leader. "Don't mention my father. I know you did something to him!" He unsheathed his claws and clamped his teeth hard, desperately trying not to tackle Larchstar and give a little bite to the throat. - Sandynose glanced around camp, his eyes automatically searching out Mothwhisker, who was pacing nervously in front of the medicine cat den. Poor thing. Sandynose made his way over to the warrior and murmured, "go in. I think Embersong would be glad to see you." The dark warrior gave him a look that plainly said: 'if she kills me, my spirit will blame you', before stalking inside the den, worry flashing clearly in his eyes. Sandynose watched him go, realizing something that had not happened to him for a long time. He had nothing to do. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:28, November 27, 2017 (UTC) "Driftkit!" Waterkit's attention zipped to her sister and she scrambled over. "You did great! What do you think of everything? The world is really huge, isn't it?" Stormkit trailed behind her, saying nothing. Larchstar sighed and forced his amber gaze to be strong as he faced his son. "Larchstar is dead. I killed him and took his place," he said, just wanting to get it out. "Skippingstone just vanished into the wind that day, then I acted completely different, and have been since. I am Skippingstone." He streched out a forepaw and turned it over so you could see his pink paw pads. A jagged scar ran through the center, one he got from his first battle, one he showed Stormpaw as he told the story to him as a kit. "No one can match that." Creekfrost landed with a loud thud, landing on four paws. His body shook and it took him a moment to get over the shock. Once his head cleared he scented the air for his sister, following a faint trail. It winded around a few times, then left SoulClan onto the Gathering spot. He glanced around unsurly, still following the trail. Why would she be here? He soon left the towering trees and found himself edging closer and closer to AshClan's forest. ''Why is she so close to the border? Why is she ''over ''the border? ''He halted a few tail-lengths from the scent marker. Talonfang's scent led right over it. What would she need from AshClan? Doubt nagged at his belly. ''Is she planning something bad? Maybe this is where the father of her kits is from... I need to find her. ''Desperation made him pad on, crossing the border and being careful to remain hidden among the thick brush. He had to know what she was doing. ''She can't be, after everything, I thought things would change, she can't keep... You don't even know what she's doing yet. Don't be so quick to judge. '' 15:34, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Eyes, eyes, blah blah blah...Lostkit wanted nothing to do with it. Not just because he was yet to open his eyes, but mainly because it seemed dumb to him. Who cared if he opened his eyes today or not? Sleep sounded much more inviting, anyways. He'd take last place, whatever...just have pity on his poor ears. With a tiny mewl of annoyance, Lostkit blindly squirmed closer to Squirreltail, begging for some protection and a warm place to drift into further sleep. By the time their vigil was over, Violetpetal was snoozing in the corner of camp in a light sleep, while Orchidbloom leaned up against Thunderblaze for support, because she was on the verge of passing out. As for him...well, Thunderblaze was too busy going warm from nose to tail tip because Orchidbloom was exhausted and leaning against him, and he was also busy plotting. He was hoping that Talonfang would return before he hurried off to sleep, so he could discuss...matters with her.Silverstar 21:36, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw smacked the leader hard in the face. His fury was so clear the leader flinched and Stormpaw yowled, "YOU'VE LIED TO ME FOR MOONS!!!!" He turned to a tree and clawed at is furiously. "Who even are you? A devil?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:04, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Larchstar watched Stormpaw, feeling guilty. He should never have hid the truth from his family. Or the Clan. He should never have made himself leader, he never should have broken the warrior code. "I was doing what I believed to be right. Larchstar was going to destroy SoulClan! He was causing so many reckless battles, causing our Clanmates to argue and so much drama... I had to stop him. He had worse plans in mind for the future. I know what I've done is wrong, and I could have done so many things differently, and better, but... I didn't." 03:16, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Once more, Lostkit fell into the depths of his unique dreams, and the kitten found himself walking through that same golden, sunny field. Odd...why did he always end up here? He had met so many different faces, varying in transparency and appearance, as well as scent. Were they all real? Unbeknownst to him, the mottled kitten found himself approaching Violetpetal in a dream. She was near that scary dark foresty place...why? Of course, he didn't know it was actually her and that she was actually a Clanmate: he hadn't actually opened his eyes yet. Seeing that this was somewhat suspicious and frightening, the mottled kitten remained hidden in the dream-world grass. Silverstar 03:57, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw pushed down his anger, as deep as it could go. "I'm sorry for snapping, it's just... It's been so long." He saw he was trembling a little. "I have to catch up with Whitepaw. Maybe you and mum can talk for a bit? I assume she already knows, but I think she'd like to know more." He hurried to catch up with Whitepaw. - "It's... bright." Driftkit answered shyly, her gaze sliding to her paws as he littermates approached her. - Mothwhisker entered the dark medicine cat den and froze near the entrance when he saw Embersong. He managed to scramble forward a little, until his muzzle touched her warm forehead. "Embersong," he breathed, inhaling her scent. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:29, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Larchstar nodded, watching him go, a weight being lifted from his chest. Thank StarClan it went better than he'd expected. He decided to do just what Stormpaw said, talk with Squirreltail. He padded back into camp and stopped at the nursery, poking his head inside. "Squirreltail?" he called, quietly. "Would you like to talk?" Waterkit purred and crawled around her sister affentionately. "We'll be out of camp, walking around in no time," she mewed. Her purring died when she saw the head of a large tabby poking into the den. She stiffened up and crawled protectively in front of her siblings, and she growled warningly, but it came out being more a fearful whimper. Whitepaw had managed to get halfway out of the bush, her shoulders and head still snagged in the bush. She wasn't as angry now, just carefully untangling her fur from the thorns, one by one. 14:04, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw caught up with Whitepaw hastily, panting. "Sorry for taking so long," he mumbled apologetically. "I ran into, literally, into Larchstar." - Squirreltail raised her head off her paws stiffly and noticed the kits bristling at Larchstar/Skippingstone. "It's okay, kits," she told them softly. "This is your leader." She nodded to Skippingstone and told the kits she'd be back soon. Another queen offered to take in the kits for the time Squirreltail was away and Squirreltail left with Skippingstone, but not before nuzzling each kit affectionately. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:40, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Whitepaw was almost free when Stormpaw arrived. "Oh. Did he try killing you like he did to your dad?" ---- Larchstar watched as Squirreltail nuzzled the kits, affection for her swelling in his heart. When she finally came out, he couldn't help asking, "You really love those kits as your own, don't you?" Creekfrost followed Talonfang as she made her way back to camp, feeling sick. He had to stop her, he had to talk sense into her! Taking a quick deep breath and emerged from the bushes, spooking Talonfang. She stared at him with huge green eyes. "What were you doing with that AshClan cat, Talonfang? I heard what your planning, why are you doing this? Sandynose and Larchstar are leading the Clan fine, and if something happens to the other, we'll get a new deputy who'll be fine, even if it's not you!" he blurted out so fast you could hardly understand what he was saying. Talonfang said nothing, watching him very close, looking thoughtful. He took a gulp of air and went on. "You can't make plans to hurt your own Clanmates, you can't hurt the other Clans, you can't do this! And if you won't listen to me, then..." he paused, looking for something to say. Could he really beat Talonfang in a fight? He could just tell the Clan... But he still felt a twinge of loyalty to his sister. He just wanted her to be a fellow warrior, not an exiled tratior. But if it came to that. "...I'll - I'll stop you." Talonfang padded forward, a small, half confused frown on her face. Something about her eyes looked crazy. "Well, you think what I'm doing is wrong, but it is right. I know it is, and I'm not letting you get in the way again." Her relaxed face turned into a snarl and she sprang, Creekfrost froze up as she slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. He lie on his back, staring up at her face looming above his. "You can't stop me, and you're crazy to actually think you can. It doesn't matter if you tell the Clan," she mewed, as if reading his mind. "I'll still get them, I'll get everyone you love. The kits." A picture of Orchidbloom, Sandynose, Embersong, and the kits came to mind. Talonfang wouldn't hurt her own kits, would she? That sick feeling in his gut answered that. ''I can't risk their lives! I can't let them get hurt! Would telling hurt them, or silently trying to stop Talonfang be better? ''Creekfrost hissed in her face and she frowned again. Like a flash of lightning, her paw zipped across his face, barely missing both eyes. He swallowed a yowl of pain, clencing his jaw tight. Pain throbbed in his face from where she cut it. Talonfang stepped away, leaving his frozen body to curl into a ball. Her eyes glittered sadly. "I can't kill you, and I won't. You just needed another scar, so you'd know better in the future. You have a good heart, Creekfrost, but you'll see in the future that I'm right, and I'll forgive you. But remember what I said, if you tell, they're gone in a snap." He didn't hear her pad away. He felt dizzy, and he felt the cut on his face bleeding. He wasn't sure how bad it was, but it hurt bad, so he was sure it wasn't pretty. His eyes closed and he wasn't sure if he fell asleep or was resting his eyes. 15:39, December 1, 2017 (UTC) "Yes," Squirreltail answered Larchstar quietly as they exited the den. She lifted her muzzle to the air and noticed Talonfang entering camp. "Where's Creekfrost? He said he's be back by now." She hoped the kits wouldn't be too frightened by a new queen. But, Squirreltail was more concerned about Creekfrost. What had happened to him? Was he okay? She cared for him as a friend, as she used to help train him as an apprentice when Sandynose couldn't do hunting. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:09, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang stopped at Squirreltail's voice. Guilt stabbed her. She was obviously right, but was wounding him the right thing to do? ''Of course it was. He'll realize that he's powerless against me, since I hurt him, and threatened them. ''She put a concerned look on her face and shook her head. "I passed him while I was hunting, he was fine," she mewed. She made sure to wash any remains of Creekfrost's blood from her paws, so there was no way they'd suspect her. She shrugged. "You know Creekfrost, gets himself in trouble a lot. Probably got his tail stuck in a thorn bush." 21:07, December 1, 2017 (UTC) (okay) Embersong opened her eyes. "Hello?" she asked, still sleepy. She suddenly realized she was in the medicine den. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 01:26, December 2, 2017 (UTC) "Embersong!" Mothwhisker breathed, brushing his muzzle against the trembling she-cat's. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:30, December 2, 2017 (UTC) The new warriors were dismissed from their vigil. Thunderblaze stalked off, muttering that he wasn't tired just yet. Truthfully, he was down-right exhausted, but he needed to catch Talonfang as soon as she returned, so he could discuss his...important matters. Violetpetal was getting a lecturing for falling asleep during the vigil, but she simply yawned and ignored the older warrior. Meanwhile, Orchidbloom flopped in her new nest in the warrior's den and passed out immediately, but woke not long after. She felt refreshed, but she wasn't able to sleep. Why? Lostkit was shaken from his sleep as his mother moved away, and was replaced by a stranger queen. Ew, ew, no, go away! The dappled chocolate kitten squirmed away from the replacement queen with a squeal of protest. And, in his outrage, the kitten managed to crack open a single eye. It was strange, though, unusually ''dark kitten blue. Much darker than his littermates. Would his other eye be the same? Well, he wouldn't know yet, Lostkit hadn't managed to open the other eye. Just one. Oh well, maybe he'd just be that way forever.Silverstar 16:45, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot heard Squirreltail's voice, asking where Creekfrost is. "Hmm? Oh, I'll go search for him," she lazily murmured, always stuck in camp, always searching for new gossip to keep her occupied, just like before she had kits. They were still the best thing in the world, but they were feisty and hard to keep occupied. She even forgot how old they were! So she tromped off into the forest, calling out Creekfrost's name every once in a while. Still it was hard to see through all the murk with only one eye. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 16:46, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang nodded, watching Wishfoot leave camp, forcing her pelt not to prickle. "I'm sure he's fine," she murmured quietly, before leaving Squirreltail and Larchstar and stopping at the fresh-kill pile, picking a scrawny finch and casting the new warriors a glare and inwardly laughing at Violetpetal, who she believed to be the biggest idiot in all the Clans. Her thoughts fluttered to the nursery and she wondered with a pang how the kits were. And who was taking care of them? For a moment, she regretted attacking Creekfrost. Squirreltail wasn't in the nursery, and her brother was probably still curled up in the forest passed out. So some random queen was looking after her kits? If she does one tiny thing wrong I'll rip her guts out. Creekfrost blinked open his eyes when he heard Wishfoot's voice, which sounded a bit far away. He put a paw to his face and felt the gash wasn't bleeding as heavily now, but still a little. Most of his face felt dry and crusty, which gave gave him a bit of an idea of what he currently looked like. Not very pretty, that's for sure. Creekfrost sat for a moment, even though he heard Wishfoot still. He was still upset with everything. Would Talonfang really hurt her own kits if he told the Clan? He would have been completely sure she never would, but now he wasn't. She had looked kind of crazy, and was acting really crazy. Finally, he dizzily got to his paws and followed the sound of Wishfoot's voice. "I'm here," he called, very softly. 17:28, December 3, 2017 (UTC) In the corner of his vision, the ginger brute caught a flash of gray. Talonfang. Thunderblaze turned to confirm his suspicions, and noticed the fluffy warrior hovering around the freshkill pile. Hm, she seemed somewhat distracted...Thunderblaze glanced away from her, coolly sitting in the corner of camp and waiting for her to finish. He'd confront her afterwards.Silverstar 17:43, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang ate her prey, wondering if she did the right thing, convincing herself she did the right then. Would I actually kill my kits? ''She didn't want to have to do that, but maybe if she had to... she shrugged it off and finished eating, getting up and began padding toward the warriors den, trying to shake off the feeling she was being watched. Did someone know what she did? Fine then! If they knew she'd just get rid of them to! Her thoughts zipped to Aspenwhisker. She knew that blue she-cat didn't trust her, Talonfang would do something to her soon enough though. 17:54, December 3, 2017 (UTC) While he waited, he cleaned his face off to remove his 'bed-head' from laying around camp. He didn't want to look like he'd just woken up, especially when discussing such important matters. He needed to look ''somewhat intimidating, otherwise Talonfang couldn't possibly taken him seriously. When Thunderblaze had finished with his grooming, it appeared that Talonfang had finished eating. Rising to his paws, he approached her, taking his time as he walked. "Talonfang? Could I talk to you in private?"Silverstar 17:59, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang's eyes landed on Aspenwhisker, who sat nearby, glaring at her. She glared back for a moment, but Aspenwhisker's one wide eye didn't waver. Her other eye was still plastered with herbs from Creekfrost's claws. Should be easy to beat. ''Thunderblaze's voice made Talonfang rip her eyes away to gaze at the new warrior. What did this pebble-brain want with her? She swished her tail and made herself look a little kinder. "Of course," she gesteured her tail toward the camp entrance. If he wanted a privite chat, they needed to leave camp. The Clan was obsessed with gossip and would evesdrop, and she had no doubt Aspenwhisker would. 18:10, December 3, 2017 (UTC) (Really don't know how to do this part. owo What should he ask?) Thunderblaze was somewhat surprised by how willing she was to talk to him. Huh...but this probably wouldn't be so easy once they got outside of camp and out of earshot. "Alright," he responded, turning and leading the way out of camp. Orchidbloom's suspicious gaze followed the ginger warrior as he disappeared from camp. What was he doing?Silverstar 18:14, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot heard a soft reply from Creekfrost, probably "here" or something. She called out the tom's name once more, before finding a figure sitting upright, dried blood on his face. "Creekfrost?" she asked. "Is that you?" She couldn't tell out of her one good eye. "What . . . happened?" the queen asked warily, hoping it was Creekfrost and not a random stranger. forget ''honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 18:17, December 3, 2017 (UTC) (not sure. maybe he could make up a lie about creek, how hes got some evil plan, so thunder wants to stop him?) Talonfang slowly followed Thunderblaze, wondering what he could possibly want to talk to her about in the first place. All she knew about him was he had been a cocky apprentice the other day and now he was exactly the same, but a warrior. "So what did you want?" Creekfrost halted when Wishfoot came into view. "Yeah, it's me. Um..." He wasn't going to tell her about Talonfang. Fear lurched in his belly as he thought fast. "I was running, and got hit in the face by a really sharp stick. Is it bad?" 18:24, December 3, 2017 (UTC) He turned to her with a sort of urgency in his voice. He had to make this real good. "It's Creekfrost, Talonfang. He wants to hurt Orchidbloom. He wants to use his kits to do it, too." Thunderblaze swallowed, refusing to act nervous. He couldn't be a coward, because he wasn't coward! He needed to do this. "I overheard him talking to some SunClan cat about it, a friend of his, I'm assuming. He was angry that she keeps hanging out with me."Silverstar 18:29, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Hmmm..." Talonfang sat back on her hunches and tipped her head thoughtfully, pretending to put some shock into her eyes. She wasn't completely sure she believed Thunderblaze, her brother was very cowardly and would probably be too scared to even look over the SunClan border. But then again, she had noticed him hanging out with that flower cat. She seemed to be his only friend, and if she prefered to be with Thunderblaze, maybe Creekfrost would be upset enough by rejection to hurt her. She didn't know for sure though. "That's terrible!" she mewed, in a shocked voice. "Well, we have to stop him." An idea came to her mind. Even if this wasn't true, perhaps it could be useful. Another way to stop Creekfrost from getting in the way. "You know, he is very mean on the inside. He hides it very well." 18:35, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Was she faking it? She never seemed to act this concerned, so he was a little anxious now. But he was quick to swallow his fear: fear wouldn't make him believable. With a glint of worry in his round eyes, Thunderblaze spoke up. "What do I do, Talonfang? You seem like such a great leader within the Clan, I thought you could help me. I don't want Orchidbloom to get hurt."Silverstar 18:41, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Hmmm..." Leader. Talonfang liked the sound of that. "Well, we obviously have to stop him," she mewed, as the image of a blue cat danced across her vision. She narrowed her eyes at Thunderblaze as beautiful ideas clicked together in her head. But could she really trust Thunderblaze. "You'd do anything ''to keep Orchidbloom safe, would you? ''Anything? ''Even if it meant breaking the warrior code?" 18:47, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Yes, I would. I'd die for her." ''And kill. Of course, he didn't mention that part, at least not yet. He wanted to be convincing, not convincingly insane. Thunderblaze was eager to hear her idea, although there was a prick of hesitation within his heart. Talonfang seemed to be darker than he had expected...something bad was going to happen.Silverstar 18:50, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Well... we all know how the Clan already thinks - knows he's a murderer... well, it would be very horrible for him if there was another murder, and his fur is stuffed in their claws? As if they were fighting and ripped some of his pelt out. We could frame him," Talonfang said, very fast, almost excited. She had done it before, and the careful process of it was amazing and beautiful to her and she wished to do it again, but better. She already knew who'd be the lucky cat. 18:57, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Oh, wow. Maybe he should have mentioned that he'd be ok with a murder...seemed like she wanted him to commit one, after all. Well, whatever it took to frame Creekfrost and win over Orchidbloom, he supposed. Thunderblaze gave Talonfang a vigorous nod. "And whom do you suggest we, uh...'sacrifice'?"Silverstar 22:55, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Well... there's one cat I don't trust," Talonfang meowed, seriously. "Aspenwhisker. I feel she's up to something. I feel like she might be planning to hurt me, or the kits..." she said, truthfully. She felt the blue gray tabby was a threat to her future, and to her kits. "I think it should be her, whether she wants it or not. I can help you," she shuffled, wondering if she should reveal she's done this before. She didn't have to say it was to a Clanmate, or who she did it to. Why am I helping him? What if he's trying to catch me and take me to Larchstar, for the things I've done? It's unwise to offer this sort of help, so eagerly too. He probably suspects me already. '' 23:41, December 3, 2017 (UTC) He was already flexing his claws. Thunderblaze never committed murder, but he knew it'd happen someday. Rules were created so that they could be broken, and death had to happen at some point. "Then I suppose it's time she's removed from the picture. When should we begin?"Silverstar 00:16, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang couldn't help a tiny grin that came to her face. Finally, for the first time in her life, someone who kind of understood her. He didn't seem at all frightened at how well she was taking this, or the obvious fact she had probably done this before. "We must wait until night, when there aren't any warriors around. Preferably a misty or rainy night, or at least near a body of water with a cloudy sky," she paused, a quick thought coming to mind. "If we have to do it as soon as possible, perhaps we could tonight, while the Clan is at the Gathering. Aspenwhisker is injuried, so she won't be going, we can request to stay and guard the camp." 00:36, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Hm. He might have an ''actual friend on his hands! She seemed just as crazy as Thunderblaze, although...maybe in a different kind of way. The ginger tabby warrior grinned widely, although he spoke in a low, serious voice. "This'll be our little secret, alright?" Thunderblaze shifted, cocking his head. "What about Creekfrost? Our plan is to pin it all on him, after all. I need to keep Orchidbloom safe."Silverstar 00:39, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang nodded. "Of course. I'm not an idiot," she flexed her claws, already mapping out what would happen in her head. It was probably good that she had slashed Creekfrost's face earlier, so he'd be forced to stay in camp. If he went to the Gathering, she knew that it would be harder to believe he'd done it while he was at the Gathering. "So, tonight? Perhaps you can ask her to go out on a night hunt, while I hide and wait." 00:46, December 4, 2017 (UTC) "Of course you're no idiot. It takes a genius to come up with such a perfect plan." Thunderblaze complimented, watching as the warrior flexed her claws. Hopefully he hadn't gotten into something he couldn't handle...Talonfang kinda scared him. "I can do it tonight, easy. I'll say I have a belly ache, then ask her to come with a hunt for me to distract my mind. I'll roll in some mushrooms to hide my scent, first."Silverstar 00:55, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang nodded. "Good idea. Let's do it by at the stream, by the FrostClan border," she yawned, glancing up at the sky. Cats should be leaving in at least a few hours. "Have you ever killed before?" she asked, curiously. 01:01, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot shifted her eyes suspiciously. After hanging around cats for so long, and sneaking around as a kit wondering who was lying and who wasn't, she'd gotten good at detecting lies. And this was most likely one of them. "Creekfrost, unless you're blind as a bat, no cat just straight up runs into a stick. No, it's not bad, but I know lies when I hear one. I grew up hearing them, and you can't lie to me." At least, I hope not. What if he is telling the truth and I'm being an idiot? "C'mon, what happened? And hurry up, because I need to get back to my kits." I'm such a terrible mother. Accusing Creekfrost of lying, not spending time with my loves . . . what kind of a she-cat am I? forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 05:22, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose glanced around nervously for his mate. Oh StarClan, don't let her get into trouble. ''His thoughts always travelled back to horrible dreams, of Wishfoot lying in a pool of blood and Creekfrost dead in the middle of camp, and the kits... He felt a shiver run up his spine. - Mothwhisker brushed his muzzle lovingly against Embersong's. "How are you feeling?" He asked, breathing in her beautiful scent. ''How perfect can a cat be? No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:27, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost twitched a little, nervously. He lowered his gaze to the ground and began leading the way back to camp. "Let's go back to your kits," his voice was rough as he spoke. "I'm sorry, you're right, I was lying, but I just really don't want to talk about it." 14:56, December 4, 2017 (UTC) "No, but I have to start somewhere, don't I?" Thunderblaze responded with a creepily wide grin. It was true, though. Hopefully, he wouldn't get a horrible taste for blood and go on a murder-spree...Silverstar 23:33, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang studied Thunderblaze for a moment, then nodded. "We should prepare ourselves," she meowed, coolly. She wanted him to be ready for this - if he was anything like their Clanmates, he'd curl up in a ball and cry at the thought of killing someone. "I suppose I'll go to the stream now and wait until you arrive." Creekfrost padded into camp at a fast pace, blood still on his face and glanced around, anxiously. Had Talonfang done any harm while he was out? Everything looked peaceful. No one was in a panic. That was good. 23:59, December 4, 2017 (UTC) "We'll be seeing you soon." With that, the ginger warrior hurried to camp with an agonizing expression. When asked, Thunderblaze explained his stomach ache, so he could be excused from the Gathering.Silverstar 00:24, December 5, 2017 (UTC) The hours went by and Larchstar took the Clan to the Gathering. Creekfrost stayed behind, at Rainwisp's fretful orders. He could still hear Rainwisp's high-pitched squealing as he freaked out while trying to fix Creekfrost's face. Rainwisp said he didn't know if it would scar, only time would tell. Now Creekfrost guarded the kits in the nursery, sitting nearby the tumbling litter, but reluctant to cuddle with them. He still found Stormkit huddled up next to him, purring quietly, and Waterkit clumsily stalking his tail. Creekfrost was on edge now, at Talonfang's threats. She couldn't hurt her own kits, could she? Well, he could and would protect them if she tried. Talonfang was under water. She had her paws planted firmly in the mucky floor of the stream, only her nose, eyes, and ears sticking out of the water. She waited patiently for Thunderblaze and Aspenwhisker to arrive. Aspenwhisker lie outside the warriors den, still moody about her eye. She rolled a pebble around with a small paw. I wish I could have gone to the Gathering, ''she thought, ruefully. 00:39, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail made her way out of the nursery and found Waterkit and Stormkit huddled against Creekfrost, mewing quietly. She purred inwardly and sat down softly next to Creekfrost, their gaze's meeting. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "What's wrong? You can come inside the den, you don't have to cuddle with the kits. It's just these two little ones will freeze out here!" She added softly to her last statement, "and you can tell me what's up without anyone over hearing. Wishfoot went to the gathering, so there's no one to eavesdrop." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:44, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "They followed me outside," Creekfrost told her, a little guilty for leaving them out in the cold. They were snuggled in his fur, but it was still cold out. He led them into the nursery and sat down near the nest. "I don't want to talk about it," he murmured, guilty once more that he was keeping something from her. 00:56, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Thunderblaze approached the blue warrior with a forced warm smile. "Hello, Aspenwhisker. Looks like you could use a walk, huh? I could go with you, if you want."Silverstar 01:01, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail nodded, huddling Waterkit and Stormkit next to her with their littermates. "I understand, more than you know," she murmured. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:03, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Aspenwhisker lifted her bored gaze away from the pebble and gave Thunderblaze an odd look. She kind of did want to strech her legs, but why did he want to go with her? She shrugged, standing up. He was her Clanmate, afterall, maybe he wanted a friend. She was totally up for friends. "Sure, I guess," she blinked her good eye at him. "Congratulations on earning your warrior name, by the way," she mewed, already heading for the camp entrance. Creekfrost jerked his head toward Squirreltail, very fast. "O-oh, what do you mean by that?" he asked, shaking his pelt, and gently nudging Stormkit away with his tail as the kit tried to snuggle again. 01:13, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail sighed and whispered, "you have to promise not to say ''a single word ''to anyone about it. But-well... Skippingstone isn't dead. I never wanted anyone to find out after I did, but keep in mind I only found out ''today. I was scared... Scared they'd kill him for what he did..." She shivered. "I can't say anything else." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:17, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "Great! Follow me, I know a great place to go when I'm feeling down." Thunderblaze meowed, eagerly leading the blue-based she-cat out of camp with his tail waving high. Why did he feel so...excited about committing a murder? Oh, right, it was because he was framing Creekfrost and stealing Orchidbloom out from underneath the tom's nose. No wonder he felt so giddy.Silverstar 01:22, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages